


Dave and Karkat are underage

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: They're not ready yet
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Dave and Karkat are underage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



KARKAT: GIMME A KISS BUBBO.  
DAVE: naw  
KARKAT: OKAY.  


AND THEN THEY WAITED UNTIL THEY WERE SEVENTEEN TO DO KISSING  



End file.
